


You look so good

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Patrick was kicked out of his house at sixteen when he presented as omega, his father couldn't bare to have an omega son and just threw him out to defend for himself, Patrick had nowhere to go and was completely vulnerable





	

Patrick was kicked out of his house at sixteen when he presented as omega, his father couldn't bare to have an omega son and just threw him out to defend for himself, Patrick had nowhere to go and was completely vulnerable,

He was found by some alphas and he tried to run and got away the first time but the second time he wasn't so lucky. The omega cries for days after they found him, he also missed two heats since and he cried even more because he couldn't support the baby as good as he could've,

The omega was wandering through an alley to try and find something edible to eat when pete found him. Patrick screamed and ran to the corner. Wrapping arms around his eight month bump and hoping the alpha wouldn't hurt him too bad, but nothing came.

Instead Pete wrapped his jacket around the omega and lead him to his car, patrick was shaking and tears were streaming down his face but Patrick followed keeping a hand on his bump for comfort.

Pete ran a warm bath for Patrick when he got back, the shaking sat on the settee while pete made him something to eat and drink,

"What's your Name?" He asked and Patrick looked up at him with wide blue eyes,

"Slut" he mumbled and looked down, picking at his food. Pete frowned and walked forward to kneel in front of the omega. Patrick screamed and shuffled away,

"Please don't hurt me!" He said falling onto the floor and scrambling away,

"I won't hurt you. I promise, I just want to know your name" he said and patrick looked away,

"I was called patrick" he said and pete smiled slightly,

"I'm Pete" he said and patrick turned to look at pete, he let out a small smile and pete beamed, helping the omega up and holding patrick hand,

"I won't hurt you patrick" he said and patrick nodded,

"Now I think your bath is ready" he said and lead patrick to the bathroom and let the omega bath in peace, pete let him wear one of his large shirts and some sweatpants, he smiled at the too big clothing and the omega large baby bump. He wrapped a blanket around patrick,

"Sleep in my bed tonight, I will sleep on the settee" he said and Patrick nodded, too scared to argue back.

Pete was woken up by screams in the middle of the night and thought patrick was having a nightmare but all those thoughts went out when he saw that the omega was in labour. 

The alpha was quick into action and went to go dial the hospital but patrick protested and pete put the phone down and sat beside the omega,

"Patrick you need to go to hospital"

"No.no.no.no" he cried and pete pulled him close, patrick clutching at his shirt, patrick yelled out and pete knew he was pushing the baby out.

He pulled the sweatpants down and lay patrick against the bed, he aided the omega in birth and let out a sigh of relief when the baby was out and patrick was no longer in pain,

It was a boy and he looked so much like Patrick. He was squirming in Pete's arms but not crying which was strange for a baby but pete was just relieved that the baby was alive,

He handed the baby to Patrick and the omega cradled the small person in his arms and smiled so happily, pete smiled as well and patrick looked up,

"What should I name him?" He asked,

"Anything you want Patrick" pete said and patrick looked down at the small baby in his arms,

"I've always liked the name jae" he said and pete smiled,

"Its a nice name" he said and patrick looked up at him,

"Can I give him your last name pete?" The alpha nodded and patrick looked down at the baby and covered him slightly with the blanket that had been wrapped around the omega,

"Jae wentz" pete said and patrick smiled,

"Welcome to the world jae" the omega said and softly kissed the baby on his head and pete smiled happily at the newborn baby and the omega.


End file.
